


lots sometimes

by astoryandasong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to correct his mistake.  Stiles just wants what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is sort of tired of being sensible. Where has it ever gotten her? Her best friend has a new girl and and is confiding all his secrets to somebody new. 

Peter Hale had offered her the bite and even though the thought of it had made her breath come quicker she’d turned it down because it was the right thing to do. No time to be laid out with a bite and she couldn't afford to strengthen him any further. 

Now she feels like the last human in Beacon Hills. All the people who don’t know what she knows moving slow around her like water, Derek sinking to the bottom of the pool. Loneliness hitting her as sharp as Gerard’s fists hitting her cheek.

She hasn't seen Derek in weeks except for the distant sight of him in town. Boyd came back to town without Erica in tow and Isaac may as well be living at Scott’s. Stiles hasn’t been over there in weeks despite Mrs McCall’s pointed invitations every time they see each other. Scott and Isaac clam up when she’s there. Like she spoils their little werewolf cuddle pile. 

Peter though. 

He seems to have taken a liking to her. More than just wanting to fuck with her mind in passing by. He’s by far the smartest member of Derek’s pack. Good looking in an older man way. 

Offering a ride home from the grocery store when her jeep’s busted and it’s so stupid but he makes her stomach turn in the best (worst) of ways. Why shouldn’t she have something that she wants? It’s not like she’s ever going to be a normal sixteen year old again. She will always have been a spark for something in the night. 

Tries not to think of sex while he’s right next to her and fails. Doesn’t panic when he stops the car out of sight of the store on the dark side of the strip.

“You can ask the Alpha pack, you know.”

“What would I have to say to them?”

“Ask for the bite. You wanted it then. You want it now. ” His hand slides onto her thigh. Expression questioning her.

She’s sure he would stop if she asked.

“Why do you think they would say yes?”

“Deucalion and I are old…acquaintances. He would love to get his paws on a lovely young woman such as you. One with a brain and a spark.”

“I don’t even know where he is.”

It’s not a no and he smiles at that. Leans over her, heat like a furnace. Feels like she might burst if he doesn’t touch her. 

“I’ll take you there. I’ve grown tired of the little pack that couldn’t.”

“Why are you so invested in me growing some fur?”

Finally he puts his hand on her breast, squeezing with just enough force for it to be amazing. 

“Because I don’t often make mistakes and when I bit Scott I made one. I could have had my hands on you months ago.”

She laughs. 

“Why not ask Derek?”

He makes a face that makes her grin. He looks like someone washed his mouth out with soap.

Kisses her instead of answering. Pressing her against the passenger seat. Draws away before things can get really interesting.

“Once you’re a wolf I’ll be able to show you more than he ever could my dear.”

“Then we’d better get going.”


	2. sights to give you shivers

Peter is right of course. He drives them to the Alpha pack den and takes her hand to lead her inside. Doesn't have to tell her what they're doing is dangerous.

The Alpha pack is wary of Peter but pleased at having one of Derek's human pack betray him. They don't quite understand her place with Derek, or lack of it. They see a young woman who has run with wolves and lived, who walks into the den asks for big teeth of her own. To Derek she's still Scott's friend, an extension of something he needs but doesn't really want.

Stiles is aware that there are things passing between the wolves that she can't understand yet. Something in the amused tilt of Kali's head and the pleased smiles like mirrors on the faces of the twins. Deucalion like a magnet in the centre of the room. Watching her.

"Peter told us he would bring you to us."

"I want the bite." She says, knowing that he can hear every skip and beat of her heart.

"Good. Because I would like to give it to you." Just like that. Amused maybe at the way she feels relieved he said yes. Can read in her the way it hurt that Derek never made the offer.

"That's not all they'd like to give you, pretty bird." Kali laughs but it isn't unkind. Stiles risks a glance at her, tears her own eyes away from Deucalion. Kali is smiling the way that a cat would smile at a canary, anticipation written in the lines of her body.

"Be nice, Kali. We don't want to scare her off too early." Aiden, or Ethan. Even though she's known them months now she can't tell them apart. None of her usual memory tricks work with them.

"That doesn't scare me." She says, and it's true. Her heartbeat stayed steady.

Peter is smiling now too, he knows the deal is sealed. He radiates if not happiness then approval. He draws her to him then and kisses her, all teeth and tongue and promise of more.

"All of us as Alphas may turn a new member to the pack. But I think I will do the honours for you." Deucalion takes one of her hands from Peter's and draws it to his mouth. She thinks if anyone was watching what a strange little picture they would be. A young woman standing between two older men. Weirdly intimate even fully clothed.  The wolves keening under their breath and Kali's eyes like flames. 

Then the flash of red in Deucalion's eyes,  the pain of his teeth like needles.  The warmth of her own blood on her arm and the scrape of his tongue on her skin. 

Peter's hands holding her up while her knees buckle with the pain.  Softer, female hand on her brow. 

Maybe Stiles imagines it but she can feel the moment that the bite _takes._ Fever in her bones and her hands and eyes.  Being carried by Deucalion over to a pile of cushions. Laid down gently as if she weighs nothing, barely aware that Peter is pulling off her boots, brushing her hair away from her face. 

"When you wake up you'll be one of us." He says.

Even as she drifts she can feel her senses sprawl out to the others.  Ennis, who has been here hidden all along. Kali, who smells pleased and the twins, so distinct that she won't have any trouble telling them apart ever again. Peter and Deucalion, both of whose scents make her head spin.

Any guilt that she felt for wanting this disappearing as her pack beds in around her. 


End file.
